DALAM DIAM
by nopembermu
Summary: Ruang kelas yang diam-diam menyaksikan Michimiya menyembunyikan perasaannya.


_**Disclaimer : Haikyuu tentu saja punya Haruichi Furudate-sensei,** saya cuma pinjam Daichi dan Michimiya sebentar untuk dibuat tidak bersatu dulu. Eak._

* * *

 _ **DALAM DIAM**_

 _© Nopembermu, 2019_

* * *

Kamu berlarian melewati pintu.

Bahkan kamu medobraknya ketika dosen sedan menerangkan tentang unsur kimia dalam atom, meski tampak tak peduli, kamu melengos masuk kekelasnya sambil sekali menundukan kepala pada pak dosen yang kacamatanya kedodoran itu. Sebentar kamu mengedarkan pandang, mencari sisa-sisa tempat yang masih kosong untuk kamu huni selama tiga jam kedepan. Oh ayolah, ini mata kuliah wajib empat SKS. Kamu harus jadi gadis penurut barang sebentar.

Bersinar. Pandangmu menatapnya yang sedang serius dengan catatannya, entah apa. Dan yang paling penting, disebelahnya ada meja kosong. Seperti disiapkan, seperti memang buatmu, seperti ia menyisakan tempat itu hanya untukmu yang belum datang—tidak salahkan berpikiran seperti itu?

Kamu melangkah pasti, gantungan monyet di tas belakangmu bahkan bergoyang-goyang, bergembira menyambut si empunya yang terlihat sangat bersuka cita didepannya.

"Baru datang? Kemana aja, Michimiya?" dia menyapamu terlebih dulu setelah kau benar-benar duduk disebelahnya. Disebelah anak laki-laki yang sekali lagi mengacak rambutnya, mungkin materi kali ini sulit dipahami olehnya. Temanmu dari jaman masih melewati masa puber SMP, rekan sesama kapten voli sepanjang sekolah menengah. Ya, dia.

Kamu tertawa, meski samar bahagiamu amat ketara jika dia bisa menyadarinya, "Selesai ngumpulin tugas dari dosen sebelumnya. Gila rame banget antrian mahasiswa lain, sampai ku kira pas selesai udah wisuda aja."

Anak laki-laki yang ikut terkekeh itu namanya Sawamura Daichi. Yang kamu perhatikan setiap kelas Kimia murni dan beberapa mata kuliah lain yang mempertemukanmu dengannya lagi, tak banyak, hanya tiga hati dalam seminggu, kamu bisa leluasa menatapnya, bergurau, mengobrol, bahkan membahas soal dengannya. Sebenarnya karena teman lama, kamu bisa memanggilnya kapan saja, tapi bukannya itu terlalu ketara?

Dia terfokus lagi pada dosen, kamu tahu betul dia tak banyak bicara jika sedang belajar. Ia serius, matang, dan dewasa. Terlalu baik jika harus diukur dalam logika-logika, makanya kamu menyukainya.

Ya, kamu menyukainya.

Dengan sangat. Dengan diam. Dengan rahasia. Dengan rapih. Dengan harapan yang tak kamu sadari tumbuh begitu saja ada kala rambutnya yang menjuntai kebawah kala ia terlalu menunduk waktu mencatat dibuku tulisnya.

Kamu menyukainya sejak lama. Saat ia selalu memberimu petuah bijak ketika kamu hampir menyerah sepanjang beratnya kehidupan klub voli di sekolah menengah.

Kamu tersenyum. Diam-diam lagi, kali ini kamu bersyukur dalam hati. 'Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku tak butuh apa-apa lagi. Aku tak mau serakah lagi.' Doamu, dalam sunyi.

Dia ada. Bagimu itu sudah lebih dari cukup, karena melihatnya dalam keheningan maha hebat ini membuatmu merasa selalu berterima kasih dengan takdir. Bertemu tanpa sengaja dikelas, selalu duduk bersebelahan di jam-jam suntuk ketika dosen menjelaskan. Dia ada, kamu bahagia. Kamu tidak ingin lebih serakah dari ini atas nikmat apa yang telah diberikan. Bahagia apa yang Tuhan pintal untukmu selama ini.

Dia ada. Itu sudah cukup.

Tapi bukankah kamu selalu tau? Ya, bukankah kamu sudah mengenalnya dengan baik dari risetmu selama dalam jangka waktu yang menahun? Apa kamu akan menjadi ilmuan hebat hanya karena menatapnya dalam diam sepanjang waktu.

Hei, kamu pasti tau kan?

Bagaimana arah pandangnya ketika ia sudah mulai mencatat. Tatapannya yang diam-diam mengintai seseorang lain yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya. Lalu dengan kaku, ia akan pura-pura menulis lagi dengan seulas senyum yang ditahan.

Dia memperhatikan orang lain. Kamu sadar kan?

Tentu. Kamu pasti yang paling menyadarinya, ada yang berdebar menyakitkan kala senyum tertahan dibibirnya muncul sesaat setelah memperhatikan orang lain, kamu sadar kan?

Ketika yang berharga buatmu, bahagia dalam diamnya juga, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Kamu terseyum—tidak benar benar tersenyum. Hanya getir, hanya tak tersampaikan. Hanya merasa... sedikit ingin menjadi dia.

Jika menyukai. Haruskah itu sampai? Bolehkah menjadi egois disaat-saat seperti ini? Kamu ingin tapi disaat bersamaan juga kamu paham bahwa itu hanya sikap tamak yang akan menyerangmu, nantinya.

Kamu suka.

Kamu ingin.

Kamu bisa. Tapi apa benar sungguh-sungguh bisa?

Kamu tak pernah siap bertemu kehilangan, pun meskipun memiliki saja kamu belum. Hanya saja hati itu terlalu rapuh untuk ditinggalkan tanpa jejak, maka kamu memilih berjejak tanpa meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya lagi, maka kamu lapangkan ikhlas.

"Sawamura," kamu memanggilnya dengan pelan, dengan hati-hati dengan senyum yang menggelembung tipis.

Dia menoleh, dengan mata bulatnya yang tajam, garis rahangnya yang begitu tegas, kini kamu tau kenapa bisa benar-benar menyukai pemuda disebelahnya ini. "Kenapa, Michimiya?"

Biner mata kalian bertemu, sesaat saja... dunia boleh berhenti sekejab ini saja.

Dalam hati, kamu begitu tau, begitu paham... pemuda didepanmu ini meyukai orang lain, dan kamu harus sadar sebelum semua bertambah pelik, makin rumyam, ketika rasa sukamu makin dalam.

"Enggak. Manggil aja."

Bohong.

'Aku suka Sawamura.' Itu kan yang ingin kamu katakan?

Dia menatapmu dengan bingung, kemudian tertawa sedikit. "Ah, Michimiya ini, ku kira apaan. Manggilnya serius banget." Ujarnya.

Kamu tersenyum dalam hati berbisik.

'Aku menyukaimu, Sawamura Daichi. Tapi aku tahu...'

Dia sesaat terdiam, ikut terpaku pada tatapanmu yang sekilas sendu, menyeruak dalam sanubari, dia tidak akan pernah tau. Tak akan. Ini terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan, terlalu sukar untuk dimengerti.

'...kamu suka Shimizu kan?'

Ya, gadis itu Shimizu Kiyokoーteman satu SMA-mu sekaligus manejer klub voli putra, dengan Sawamura Daichi sebagai kaptennya. Manejer dan kapten, memang harus selalu bersama karena itu memang tugas mereka, kan?

Harusnya kamu mengatakan apa yang kamu rasakan, harusnya kamu bisa mengungkapkannya, harusnya...

Tapi kamu tak pernah benar-benar berani.

"Enggak kok. Iseng doang."

Dan kamu memilih mundur, meski belum pernah maju, selangkahpun.

* * *

 **SELESAI**.

* * *

 **IWAN FALS** – Izinkan **Aku** Menyayangimu

[ **Play** ] [Pause] [Repeat] [Stop]

* * *

"Kiyoko!"

Daichi menghentikan laju gadis yang hendak keluar kelas, ranbut panjangnya berkibaran terkena angin sore, "Kenapa, Daichi?" Shimizu memperlambat jalannya, menyesuaikan Daichi yang berjalan disebelahnya, cowok ini menjuntai terlalu tinggi, "Gimana hari ini ada kemajuan, nggak?"

Ditembak seperti itu, Daichi hanya terkekeh, "Kayak biasa aja, dia duduk lagi disebelahku, masih telat lagi."

Shimizu menggangguk, "Iya, tadi pas telat dia langsung ngeliat kearahmu gitu." Gadis itu menarik nafas sebentar, lalu tersenyum jahil, "Dia pasti menyukaimu juga."

Daichi tersenyum getir, "Entahlah, kayaknya sih dia nggak suka denganku. Dia kalo melihatku, langsung sedih gitu. Kenapa ya?"

"kalo suka ya harus bilang, Daichi. Mana ngerti? Lagian kan, kalian udah bareng-bareng dari SMP."

Daichi menggeleng, "Dia gasuka aku, udah pasti. Mungkin seharusnya aku mundur aja kali ya suka sama Michimiya? Abis dia belakangan ini kayaknya jaga jarak mulu. Itu tandanya gasuka kan?"

"Terserahmu, Daichi."

"Biarin aku suka dia cukup diruang kelas aja, pas duduk di meja sampingku." Daichi mencoba tersenyum, "Lagian aku sudah menahan rasa suka ini dari SMP. aku sudah biasa."

* * *

 **TAMAT**.

* * *

 _ **Note** :_

 _Kesel nggak? Hehehe. Ini aku repost ulang dari cerita pendek yang kubuat cuma ditambahin sana sini dan diganti tokohnya. Semoga suka :)_


End file.
